Gin's Soccer Huevos
by Writer's-411
Summary: Gin had done it again, but he wants a soccer team this time. The team includes the basketball players and some fracciones. Read to find out what Gin is going to do this time.
1. Soccer

**I'll explain my tardiness after this chapter. **

**Chapter 1: Soccer**

Gin was in the gym watching his Huevos play basketball. Apparently the players got cocky with each other and decided to settle matters with games of one on one. Despite the fact that Gin was proud of his Huevos being able to play like professional ball players, he knew basketball season was over. Gin watched every Bulls game on the television up until the play offs. There was no more basketball for Gin to watch.

Gin liked basketball a lot, but he didn't want to keep playing unless there were professional games to watch, too. Gin sighed and left to his room. He sat on his bed and turned the television on. He flipped through channels as he laid on his bed like some teenage girl. Gin stopped when he heard this word: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! GOL! GOL! GOL! GOL!

"What the hell is this?" asked Gin to himself. He turned up the volume and was blown away by the loud yelling in Spanish. Gin focused his gaze on the screen and saw a familiar game on the television. "Soccer?" thought Gin.

The announcer was yelling in Spanish, and there were two teams: Chivas and America. A Chivas player was in a dog pile, while the other team was looking pissed off. Gin laughed at America's faces.

"I think it's soccer season," said Gin grinning widely, "thank you, television! Ya not as bad as people say ya are for kids...especially me." Gin got off of his bed and pulled the black laptop from under the bed. He flipped up the screen and started pushing letters. He typed in 'Sockher,' and the Google engine suggested, 'Did you mean _soccer_?' Gin sighed at the repeat of his misspelling and clicked on the correct term.

Gin grinned as he flipped through various videos, articles, and websites. After three hours of reacquainting himself with the game, he stood and announced to himself, "My Huevos will play soccer...even if they don't wanna." Gin returned his attention to the screen when he heard music.

The song was "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO.

"Party Rock is in the house tonight.

Everybody just have a good time.

And we gon' make you lose your minds.

Everybody get up."

Gin was bouncing to the song. He watched the video and learned the moves on the screen. When the song ended, Gin was shuffling like a pro. The odd soul reaper shuffled his way to the door. He left his room and made his way to the throne room.

Aizen and Tosen didn't look up when Gin burst in shuffling.

"Yo, Captain Aizen!" greeted Gin.

"What do you want now?" asked Aizen as he shifted his eyes at the white haired man.

"Not much... I jus' thought that maybe...well since Basketball season is over-" started Gin.

"No," cut in Aizen.

"Awwwww! Why?" whined Gin, "I bet Tosen told ya to say that to me if I asked somethin'." Gin crossed his arms with a childish pout.

Tosen narrowed his white eyes at Gin and said, "Why would you assume I would suggest something that is considered common sense?"

Gin pursed his lips and stuck his tongue at Tosen.

"Stop being a child," said Tosen, "and stop sticking your tongue at me. An act like that is not professional."

Gin slurped his tongue into his mouth and growled. He looked at Aizen, who was leaning on his arm in a bored manner. "Come on, Captain Aizen... I jus' want a soccer team. We can play the Seretei Soul Reapers and beat them in this game. We'll be super duper awesome!" exclaimed Gin as he threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

"I wonder about the size of your IQ," said Tosen.

"I wonder about the size of ya pupil," said Gin snarling at Tosen.

Aizen was getting annoyed, and the proof showed in his narrowed eyes. "Such children," thought Aizen. He sat up and looked down at Gin. "Gin!"

Gin looked up at Aizen after flipping off Tosen. "Yes, Captain Aizen," responded Gin with a creepy smile.

"Go have your silly game... After this, I don't want to hear another word about any other sports," said Aizen. He waved his hand.

Gin threw fist pumps in the air and flipped Tosen off again. "Thank ya, Captain... Believe me when I say this is the last time I'll ask ya about a sport," said Gin. "At least I won't say anything next time," thought Gin. He turned and flash stepped away toward the gym.

"I thought you took my suggestion of saying 'no' to Gin," said Tosen calmly.

Aizen sighed loudly and replied, "I didn't feel like hearing you two bicker like old women anymore."

Elsewhere...

Gin entered the gymnasium and found his Huevos taking a water break. He also spotted Szayel, Yylfordt, Tesla, Sung Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose.

"What a convenience," thought Gin with a smile. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention; he succeeded. "Yo, Huevos," greeted Gin.

"What did you call me?" snarled Apacci and Mila Rose. They had to be calmed by Halibel.

"Guess what?" asked Gin ignoring the girls' glares.

"What the fuck ya want?" growled Nnoitra.

"Aizen has allowed me to form a soccer team," replied Gin happily, "and y'all are my soccer Huevos."

"What the fuck is soccer?" asked Grimmjow.

Gin took a moment to explain the game. He received blank stares. Gin chuckled and said, "Y'all will understand when we get started."

"I don't think I can partake in a childish game," said Szayel crossing his arms.

"Come on, brother," said Yylfordt, "this will be an opportunity to show your tactics in something that is not chemically related."

Szayel frowned.

"It's okay, Yylfordt," said Grimmjow slapping the blond on the back, "your girly brother here probably can't take on a little game like a real man." Grimmjow grinned evilly at Szayel and added, "Go on now, Szayel. Go be a girl in your little lab room with your lab rats."

Szayel snarled and yelled, "Says the blue haired ape! I can take on any situation you can, Grimmjow! Don't underestimate me!"

"Wonderful," said Gin with a smile.

Szayel and Grimmjow continued to have a stare down.

"If Lady Halibel is playing, we're playing," said Apacci. She looked at Halibel, who nodded her head. Mila Rose and Sung Sun agreed.

"What about ya, Yylfordt? And ya, Tesla?" asked Gin.

"I will play to support Grimmjow and my brother," said Yylfordt with a smile.

Tesla just nodded.

"Perfect!" chimed Gin, "We'll start practice tomorrow." He earned a bunch of groans.

Later that night...

Gin was snoring as he slept. He had just got off the phone with Yamamoto, who agreed to the soccer game. He had "borrowed" more stuff from the Sports Authority from America, and he was torn between which stadiums to rent out for the game. Gin took his time to create a soccer field next to the basketball court by knocking down one of the walls in Tosen's old room.

Poor Gin was tired.

Elsewhere...

Szayle laughed maniacally as he swirled a pink concoction in a flask. The pink liquid radiated evilly. "He'll see," thought Szayel, "he'll see who's weak in a game."

**I'm sure that was only entertaining in some parts, but it's too late...lol...**

**I didn't post yesterday because my dad was on the computer all night playing some game. Oh well.. Sorry.**

**I got surprise for y'all in the next chapter, and I think y'all can guess what it is... :)**

**I wanna get this over with, so vote for one of the stadiums below for the game:**

**1. Estadio Azteca in Mexico City, Mexico**

**2. Camp Nou in Barcelona, Spain**

**3. Wembley Stadium in London, England**

**I decided to have the Soccer game outside of the U.S. since the Basketball game was in Chicago. **

**Remember to leave suggestions for the story. :)**


	2. Gettin' to It

**I owe y'all this second chapter... I think y'all will like it. :)**

**Chapter 2: Gettin' to It**

Gin was waiting on his new soccer field. He was wearing his basketball atire, but he wore soccer cleats instead of Jordans. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his players. All Gin did was drop off soccer clothing. He looked up at the door when he heard it click softly. He was about to yell, but everyone poured in at once. Gin smiled at the convenience of having everyone come in.

"Get over here, Huevos!" commanded Gin. Everyone moved toward Gin. Gin was annoyed when he noticed Grimmjow wasn't among the group. "Where the hell is Kitty at?" demanded Gin.

Everyone shrugged. Szayel smirked when Gin threw a small tantrum.

"Wait here," said Gin, "Halibel, get these morons warmed up. I want five laps around the soccer field."

Halibel nodded and led the group around the field.

Gin flash stepped to Grimmjow's room and knocked violently on the door. He looked down when he heard a quiet whoosh. He picked up a piece of paper from the floor and read: _What the FUCK do you want?_

Gin frowned and replied, "Grimmjow get ya ass out here NOW!"

Another piece of paper was slipped under the door. The paper read: _Go fuck yourself._

Gin huffed and picked the lock. He forced his way in due to the large force being applied to the door. He heard a thud. Gin looked down and saw a woman with blue hair, blue eyes, and hole in her abdomen.

Gin rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"What?" hissed the woman. She got to her feat; she was trying to hold her chest in a comfortable position.

"Grimmjow?" muttered Gin.

"Yeah. What?" growled Grimmjow. Her beautiful features were twisted in a hating snarl.

"How the hell did ya become so beautiful, Kitty Cat? What did ya do to yaself?" asked Gin.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THIS TO MYSELF, YOU DUMBASS! I BET THAT DIPSHIT SZAYEL DID THIS TO ME! MY BOOBS HURT 'CUASE I DON'T GOT NOTHING TO SUPPORT THEM, AND I WANNA KILL SZAYEL!" screamed Grimmjow.

Gin noticed that Grimmjow was wearing the soccer clothes uncomfortably. Grimmjow without comfort would be hell for Gin and the rest of the players. Gin smiled when he got an idea. He quickly left, and he arrived with Halibel.

Halibel was gawking in awe at the beautiful creature in front of her. "Grimmjow? Wow... You make a pretty girl, but how did you-" stared Halibel.

"I don't know," cut in Grimmjow.

"Take care of his girly problems will ya?" asked Gin. "I want ya two to be at practice in less than ten minutes." With that, Gin flash stepped to the soccer field. His huevos were standing in a group around some type of commotion.

Gin made his way to the center and saw Tesla fighting with Apacci. He sighed and brought out his zanpaktou. The sudden appearance of the blade made everyone look at him. "Now that I have ya attention, I want y'all to run around the field ten times for being dumbasses. Get goin'!"

Everyone groaned and argued with each other as they made their way to side lines.

Gin grabbed Szayel by the collar.

Szayel gagged and fell on his back. He looked up at his coach and frowned. "Did you need something, Ichimaru?" he asked.

Gin smiled and said, "When did ya turn Grimmjow into a girl?"

"This morning," replied Szayel, who was very pleased with himself. He grunted when he felt a foot pound on his chest. He turned over to gain more air into his lungs. "What was that for?"

"Ya turned one of my best athletes into a whiny chick," replied Gin. Gin knocked Szayel back onto his back. "I don't think that was wise, Pink Face... Now Grimmjow has the privilege of being able to kick ya ass when ever she feels like it, so don't expect me to protect ya dumbass when Grimmjow gets her period."

Szayel's eyes widened.

"Now get ya lazy ass up and get to runnin'," said Gin.

Szayel scrambled to his feet and dashed to the side lines.

Gin turned when he heard the door click open. At the door way stood Halibel and Grimmjow, who wore her blue basketball practice clothes instead of the soccer clothes. Grimmjow still had her shin guards and shoes, and she had her long hair tied back into a long pony tail.

"Get goin', girls," said Gin. He chuckled when Grimmjow cursed at him.

Ten minutes later...

The group was gathered around Gin, who was explaining the similarities between dribbling a basketball and a soccer ball. Gin demonstrated by dribbling the ball with his feet around the field.

Gin had the players practice dribbling. Once again, the Espada proved themselves to be pros at handling a ball. After dribbling, Gin had the players kick the ball, which proved to be dangerous after Grimmjow launched a ball through the roof.

After a half hour of the practice and succeed thing, Gin was able to position his players. He placed Ulquiorra and Halibel as forwards toward the center of the field. Grimmjow and Szayel were placed as offensive midfield behind the forwards. Starrk and Nnoitra were defensive midfield behind the offensive midfield. Apacci, Mila Rose, Tesla, and Yylfordt were placed as defense across the front of the goalie, who turned out to be Yammy. Sung Sun was standing at the sidelines.

Gin addressed all of his players and said, "This is both ya offensive and defensive positions, so don't plan on moving any where else on the field. Another thing: if any of ya touch the ball with ya hands, I will stab ya with my zanpaktou and give ya to Szayel to play with." He heard Szayel chuckle.

Nnoitra was directly behind Grimmjow, and he was enjoying the view of the girl's butt.

Grimmjow looked behind her and snarled, "Nnoitra, if you keep staring, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Take it as a compliment to your feminine beauty," said Nnoitra smiling devilishly.

Grimmjow growled and turned. She felt warmth in her cheeks. "I'll kill them all," growled Grimmjow in her mind. She turned her head slightly and saw Starrk, Yammy, Nnoitra, and Yylfordt looking at her. Grimmjow returned her attention towards Gin and flicked off the men behind her.

"When?" asked Nnoitra.

Grimmjow clenched her fists. She turned and yelled, "Go FUCK yourself!" She was pleased when Gin appeared behind Nnoitra and hit Nnoitra on the back of the head with a clip board.

"Now, now, Toy. Don't go messin' with girls ya can't have," said Gin. He looked at Grimmjow with a smile. "You okay, Kitty?" asked Gin. He laughed when Grimmjow swung a fist at him.

Grimmjow huffed and turned around with her arms crossed.

Gin made he way to the front of the team and tossed a ball to Ulquiorra. "Pass the ball around," he said.

"Even to the defense?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes, my little Nerd," replied Gin, "at least for now." He watched as players passed the ball around with ease. After five minutes of passing, Gin went over to the defense. He addressed the defense and said, "As defense, ya are to make sure the ball does not get passed ya. The goalie is the last person I want to touch the ball." He made his way to the midfield.

"As the midfield, Starrk and Nnoitra are to help the defense, while Grimmjow and Szayel are to help the offense," said Gin. He looked to the offense, who was looking at him. "As the offense, ya job is to score as many goals as possible." Gin made his way to the middle of the field and yelled, "Okay, Huevos. That was the crash course of soccer. Practice ends right now, so get ya asses off of my field. Go play basketball or somethin'!"

Gin heard cheers. The group ran off to the basketball court. Grimmjow remained behind, for she was busy beating the crap out of Szayel. Gin shrugged and left.

Later that night...

Gin couldn't sleep because he heard Grimmjow yelling at Nnoitra to leave her alone. Gin tossed and turned, but he couldn't handle the noises. He got up and went inside hallway. Gin made his way toward the noise. He saw Grimmjow trying to leave, but she kept being pulled by her arm and slapped on the butt.

Grimmjow was thrashing about trying to get the lanky idiot to let her go.

Gin quietly sighed and flash stepped over to quarrel. He grabbed Nnoitra by the ear and dragged the man to his room. Gin kicked Nnoitra into his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GIN! STOP BEING A COCK BLOCK!" yelled Nnoitra.

Gin ignored him and shut the door. He flash stepped to Grimmjow, who was cradling her right arm as she was huddled against the wall. Gin held out his hand.

Grimmjow took the offered arm and was pulled to her feet. She was accompanied to her room. Gin bid the girl good night and left to his room. Grimmjow made her way to her bed and snuggled her body under the blankets. She thought about her day as a girl; she decided it was a pain in the ass. Grimmjow didn't know why, but she was blushing.

**Muahahahahahahaha! Yes I decided to mess with Grimmjow... Poor him.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. Believe me when I say "I was laughing my ass off when I wrote this."**


	3. Hell

**Okay, so I've noticed y'all had a good time seeing Kitty Cat as a chick. :) I'll continue afterwards.**

**Chapter 3: Hell**

Gin was walking to the soccer field when he heard a loud scream. Gin sighed, for he knew the source of the sound. "God damn it, Grimmjow," complained Gin in his mind. He flash stepped to Grimmjow's room and knocked. When he didn't get an answer, he picked the lock and waltzed inside. He looked around the room and noticed a trail of blood.

The blood looked smeared with drops here and there. Gin didn't like the look of the situation, so he looked to the other end of the room and saw a huddled figure in the corner. "Damn Szayel if my starting athlete is hurt," thought Gin. He flash stepped to the side of the huddled figure and laid a hand on the shoulder.

The figure turned. Gin was surprised to see fear in the most blood thirsty Arrancar among the Espada. "What's wrong, Kitty Cat?" asked Gin gently.

Grimmjow pointed at the blood and said, "I'm bleeding...and I don't know what to do."

Gin's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he thought. Gin held up a finger and quickly retrieved Halibel.

"Why do you drag me here again, Ichimaru?" asked Halibel annoyed.

Gin put Halibel in front of him as a shield and said, "Take care of this will ya? I think Kitty Kitty here is on her period." Gin really didn't want to say he was scared to get on Grimmjow's nerves when she's on her period and that he really didn't want to give her the girl talk. Gin smiled as he looked at Grimmjow reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, Gorgeous. Halibel here will take good care of ya." Gin flash stepped away.

Gin didn't waste any time in barging into the gymnasium and running toward the gathered Arrancar. Everyone was looking at him with questioning faces. Gin was trying not to hyperventilate as he walked back and forth muttering curses.

"What are you mumbling?" asked Szayel.

"Yes. You're frantic nature is annoying," added Ulquiorra.

Gin looked at the group and blurted, "Grimmjow's on her period!" His arms were in the air for emphasis. "And if we piss her off, she might kill us... Well ya guys, but I need ya to play in the soccer field, so don't do anything stupid!" Gin looked at Nnoitra and said, "Especially ya, Toy. She'll definitely kick ya ass, and I need ya dumbass alive."

Nnoitra waved Gin away and replied, "She can't handle me, Coach. She couldn't even get out of my grip...before you went cock blocking." Nnoitra crossed his arms.

Gin frowned and said, "You're an idiot, Toy. Now that Kitty Cat is a girl, I can't let toys like ya have ya way with her." He turned to Szayel and said, "Don't even think about sayin' anythin' stupid or smart to her either, Pink Face. I won't help ya if Grimmjow decides to neuter ya."

"Why are you so strict now?" asked Starrk. He leaned against Yammy.

Gin didn't answer the question. He immediately barked for everyone to start their warm up. Gin froze when he saw Grimmjow and Halibel catch up to the group. "I hope she's not the snap and kill type," thought Gin. He left the gym to get his clip board and the balls. When he came back, Gin noticed that everything was fine. He sighed a breath of relief.

After the team stretched, Gin set the defense and offense off onto to different drills. The defense was working on passing the ball at far distances, while the offense was working on dribbling, passing, and scoring.

Grimmjow passed the ball to Halibel, who immediately rocketed the ball into the net. The girls high fived each other.

Szayel retrieved the ball and quickly passed to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra allowed the ball to roll up his foot and into the air. Ulquiorra kneed the ball a few times, then he head butted the ball into the net.

"Show off," commented Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and replied, "Hush, Trash."

Bad move. Grimmjow didn't hesitate to pounce on the emo boy. She drove her knee into his gut and held onto his throat.

Gin noticed the incident and yelled, "Kitty Cat! Don't kill him! We need the nerd! Go beat up Szayel or something!"

Grimmjow looked at her coach but didn't move. She looked down when she thought she heard a chuckle.

Ulquiorra quickly flipped their positions and said, "Learn your place, Grimmjow. You may be a female now, but I won't hesitate to eliminate you."

"I dare ya," snarled Grimmjow.

Halibel quickly intervened and pulled Ulquiorra away from Grimmjow. She tossed Ulquiorra in the air and kicked the man into the net. After hearing a satisfied thud, Halibel helped Grimmjow to her feet.

Szayel yelled at Gin, "HOW COULD YOU OFFER ME AS PUNCHING TOY TO THAT BEAST! WHY COULDN'T YOU OFFER NNOITRA? HE'S MORE OF A SUITABLE ANGER MANAGEMENT CUSHION!"

Gin ignored Szayel.

Szayel was fuming. He stopped when he was lifted and felt a foot connect to his rear end. When he landed next to Ulquiorra, he looked to see Grimmjow fuming.

Nnoitra noticed the ordeal and laughed his ass off at the men laying within the net. He felt a hard surface hit him in the back of the head. Nnoitra didn't have to look up to know Gin hit him with a clipboard. Nnoitra turned and complained, "How come I'm always gettin' hit with the clipboard? You never hit anyone else!"

Gin sighed and said, "You'll understand my reasons someday, Toy." He turned and called the group together. After everyone jogged to him, Gin said, "Okay, boys and girls. I want defense in their positions, and I want the offense at the center of the field. Offense take the balls with ya. The point of this drill is to get both sides used to dealing with one another. Offense gets two players, and Defense gets three. Make shit work for ya. So get to it!"

The team did as instructed. Grimmjow stood with Halibel; a ball was perched in front of Halibel. They took off when Gin blew his whistle. Grimmjow ran ahead as Halibel dribbled forward. Mila Rose ran up to Halibel, who dribbled around the defense. Apacci came in to the rescue. Both female fracciones had Halibel in a sandwich position.

Halibel quickly passed to Grimmjow, who had Nnoitra as a defender. Grimmjow received the ball and made her way toward the other end of the goal. She quickly kicked the ball, and the ball made its way between Yammy's legs.

Gin was proud at the display of team work and skill.

Elsewhere...

Ichigo was pissed. He was called in because of another game. "Fuckin' Gin," he cursed mentally. Ichigo made his way to a freshly made soccer field in Ukitake's section.

All of the captains were there. They were displeased at the fact that they were being forced to play another game. Ichigo immediately decided the positions.

"Yo, Kurosaki," greet Kenpachi with a grin.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Look. I'm not as happy as you guys are about being here to practice for another stupid game Gin wants to play. Let's get on with things, so no complaints."

Soi Fon, Byakuya, and Toshiro were the forwards. Shunsui, Unohana, and Kurotsuchi were the midfield. Kenpachi, Ukitake, and Kumamura were the defense.

Ichigo cursed when he noticed there was no one to be goalie. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud squeal. He looked toward the goalie net and saw Yuchiru.

Yuchiru was bouncing with happiness as she yelled, "Can I be goalie?"

Ichigo was at at a loss for words.

Back in Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra made a slide tackle at Yylfordt's legs when the blond took the ball. Ulquiorra was able to make contact with the ball, and the ball traveled to Szayel, who kicked the ball at the net. Yammy swatted the ball away.

"Ya supposed to aim for the net, not the goalie, Pink Face!" yelled Gin. He was frustrated because Szayel failed to make a goal three times in a row.

Szayel just growled in response and walked away with Ulqiorra.

Grimmjow giggled when Ulquiorra slapped Szayel on the back of the head and told him to shut up. She returned her attention to the drill and made her way toward the center as Halibel ran left with the ball. When Grimmjow was in position for the pass, she felt a hand grab her butt. She immediately turned to a grinning Nnoitra.

Grimmjow roared as she punched at Nnoitra's face. She missed, for Nnoitra avoided the blow and kneed the girl in the gut. Not only did Nnoitra knee Grimmjow, but he caught the ball with his hands when he sensed it coming at his head. Grimmjow fell to the ground as she coughed. "FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" she cursed.

Halibel was being held back by her fracciones, while Szayel and Yylfordt held back Ulquiorra, which was odd to the Granz brothers.

Gin's usual smile was gone. He made his way over and pulled out his zanpaktou. Gin didn't spare any words as he stabbed Nnoitra through the gut.

Nnoitra fell to his knees as he held onto his gut. He looked up at Gin with a snarl.

"Not only did ya not listen to me, Toy, but ya touched the ball," said Gin. He looked over to Szayel and yelled, "Hey, Pink Face! Ya gotta another play thing over here." He didn't smile when Szayel yelled for joy. He looked at Grimmjow and knelt next to her.

Grimmjow was taking in deep breaths.

"Ya okay, Grimmjow?" asked Gin. Concern was in his voice.

"Yeah," came the reply. "I just need to go lay down. My gut hurts."

Gin nodded and picked up the girl. He ignored Grimmjow when she yelled that she could walk. "Practice is over y'all, so do what ya will," said Gin. He didn't wait for any replies and flash stepped to Grimmjow's room. He carried the girl inside and laid Grimmjow on her bed. Gin sat next to her.

"Why ya being so nice?" asked Grimmjow as she crossed her arms.

Gin smiled creepily and replied, "It's 'cause ya a girl now, and I can't let Nnoi Toy hurt my pretty athlete. Plus, I ain't as much a ass as ya think. So rest now, Kitty Cat. Call if ya need somethin'." He left the room.

**I made Gin such a softy... I should stop that. lol**

**I was thinking about a small romance in this story...nothing serious, just small. What y'all think? Or should I be nice to Grimmjow and make him a man again? Tell me, readers.**

**The period and hand ball suggestions go to their respective suggesters: ChieluvsBleach and HyorinmaruXD.**

**The poll for the final soccer game location is still on, readers. Vote so I know what to do in the future. **

**I won't updat until next **


	4. Discipline Issues

**Hello, readers. I know it's been a long week, but the next chapter is here. Damn the week's been too long...**

**Chapter 4: Discipline Issues**

Nnoitra was pissed. He had no say in what was to happen to him. After Gin put Grimmjow in her room, he came back and forced him into Szayel's lab. He was strapped down to a steel table; he could feel the metal bandss burning his skin with the cold. A lonely lamp was burning his eye sight with a white light. "Fuck me," thought Nnoitra.

Nnoitra lifted his head. At the foot of the table, Szayel was humming merrily as he mixed some liquids. The resulting liquid was the color purple. "Oh hell na!" thought Nnoitra. He struggled against the metal bands; he lifted his body to gain extra strength. The result was his lanky body making contact with the hard table.

Szayel looked back and smirked at the struggling idiot. "How nice of Ichimaru to give me such a wonderful rat," thought Szayel. He finished mixing his solution, which was radiating a bright gold color. He calmly lifted a syringe and stuck the needle in the flask. The syringe filled with the golden liquid. When he turned, Szayel grinned evilly at the still struggling being.

Nnoitra looked up to see Szayel approaching him with the syringe. "Oh Shit!" thought Nnoitra. His lonely widened when Szayel pierced the skin on his right arm without any struggle from the hierro. He panicked when the last of the solution flowed into his arm. "God Damn it!" cursed Nnoitra.

Szayel placed the syringe down and cradled his chin in his left hand. He was waiting.

Nnoitra was cursing at Szayel with every word he knew. The fifth Espada shouted out in anger and pain when he felt shock course through his body. The shock left Nnoitra panting; he was sweating from the one shock that burned him on the inside. Nnoitra gritted his teeth and hissed, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Szayel didn't answer the question; he just stared, still waiting.

Nnoitra bucked his body upward when another shock struck from within his chest; the result was more sweat and heavy breathing. "This is bullshit!" yelled Nnoitra. "What the fuck is happening to me?"

Szayel didn't move.

Nnoitra was hating the way Szayel was watching him struggle against waves of shock. He didn't felt another shock course through him, but he felt most of the pain in his muscles. A tingly feeling pricked at his arms, legs, abdomen, and back. Nnoitra gave a final yell as the last shock made his body shutter in pain. Nnoitra's body slammed against the table after his body recovered from the shock. He was panting in a defeated manner on the table.

"Marvelous," said Szayel. He stood up straight and added, "Nnoitra, you proved to be an excellent source of masculinity. You have undergone some mutation, but I doubt you'll be angry with me afterwards. After all, I think your new form will please everyone. Now get up and get out of my lab." After those words, Szayel disappeared into the darkness of his lab.

Nnoitra still felt the bands around his wrists and ankles. He growled, but he stopped when he noticed the growl was deep. Nnoitra didn't bother to worry about his voice, for he used his weak limbs to pull against the bands. The bands broke with ease. Nnoitra rolled off of the table and made his way to a barely visible door.

Nnoitra nudged the door open and quickly made his way to his room. When he entered his room, Nnoitra saw Tesla.

Tesla looked up and gasped. His mouth and eyes were wide with surprise.

"What the fuck is wrong with ya?" asked Nnoitra annoyed.

Tesla answered by running and getting a mirror. When he returned, Tesla held up the body length mirror in front of himself.

Nnoitra looked in the mirror and screamed. He wasn't himself anymore; he was more like an improved version of himself. Nnoitra had muscles bulging off of his body. He was no longer a pathetic being; he even had muscle on his neck. "He made me a pretty boy like Grimmjow was!" cursed Nnoitra.

The next day...

Grimmjow was alongside Starrk, who was very interested his friend's conditions. They were on their last lap. Grimmjow and Starrk made their way to the center of the field with the rest of the team. They stretched out their muscles.

Gin was pacing back and forth by one of the nets. He didn't like the fact that Nnoitra wasn't at practice. Gin sighed and shrugged as he thought, "I guess keeping Toy out for today won't be so bad... My players don't have to go through bullshit today." Gin made his was over to the team. He was thinking about asking Szayel about the experiment, but he pushed the thought away when he came to face the group.

"We're ready," said Halibel. She was standing next to Grimmjow.

"Good," said Gin with a grin. "Get ya asses to working on ya separate drills." He didn't have to say more when the team dispersed and started their respective drills. Gin was going to check out his clipboard, but he stopped when he heard a loud slam. He looked to the door of the gymnasium. Gin gaped at the figure making its way to him.

Nnoitra towered over Gin; he was snarling.

"Nice t' know that the experiment was a success," said Gin going back to his smile.

"What the hell did you have that pink fag do to me?" snarled Nnoitra.

Gin continued to smile as he replied, "I didn't have much say in the concoction crap Szayel mixes, but by the looks o' ya, ya have grown quite well. I'm sure ya didn't spend all ya time drinkin' milk and eatin' protein."

Nnoitra growled.

"Don't go gettin' snippy with me, Toy," said Gin. "Get ya ass to those laps and join in on the drill."

Nnoitra didn't move. "I don't think so," said Nnoitra. He folded his arms.

Gin picked his ear with his pinky and said, "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard ya right. Can ya repeat that?" Gin was cupping his ear upwards toward Nnoitra.

Nnoitra didn't bother to repeat himself; he quickly kicked Gin away from his body.

Gin hit the wall opposite of Nnoitra. He looked down at the Espada and noticed Nnoitra was terrorizing his players. The players readied themselves for a fight. Gin sighed sadly and flash stepped in front of his players. He looked into Nnoitra's menacing eye and said, "Looks like I'm a have t' put ya in your place, Nnoitra."

Gin avoided a blow; he grabbed the attacking arm and flipped Nnoitra on his back. When he felt Nnoitra trying to regain control of his arm, Gin twisted the arm toward Nnoitra's back after flipping the Espada on his belly. As Gin pushed the arm upward, he placed his knee into the middle of Nnoitra's back.

Nnoitra cursed, "Get the fuck off me, bitch!"

Gin pursed his lips and squeezed Nnoitra's wrist. He said, "Sorry 'bout this, Toy, but ya got outta hand. I don't like it when my players think they're the shit 'round here when they ain't. So I'm gonna say once: don't EVER raise a hand at me, or I'll kick ya ass so hard, you'll be eatin' food from a straw... Do I make myself clear, Nnoitra Jiruga?"

Nnoitra froze at the last icy words that left Gin's mouth. He muttered in an angry and defeated voice, "Yeah." He felt the pressure lift off his body; he stood. Nnoitra looked down at Gin, who instructed him to run twice the laps for being a douche bag to the other players. Nnoitra didn't say anything, and he made his way around the field.

"Is it me, or did Nnoitra become hot?" asked Sung Sun to Mila Rose.

Mila Rose looked at Sung Sun and replied, "He became hot."

Halibel looked at her gossiping fracciones and said, "Don't ponder over his transformation and keep your heads in the game." She was satisfied when her fracciones bowed and went back to their drill. She joined Grimmjow in the offensive drill.

When Nnoitra finally finished his laps, he stretched his new muscles. After standing up from stretching his hamstrings, Nnoitra glanced at the defense. He caught the females staring at him; he smirked. Nnoitra made a quick glance over his shoulder at Gimmjow, who wasn't sparing him any attention at all. He pursed his lips; he went to his drill.

Gin rubbed at his chest. "That Toy must o' left a bruise," he thought, "that Toy definitely got stronger, too. I thought my ribs would of broke... Damn Szayel. I should kick his ass for making Nnoitra a cocky meat head, too."

Elsewhere...

Ichigo was gaping at the Yachiru. The little girl blocked every kick made at her. She swatted balls with ease.

Kenpachi attempted to make a kick at the goal, but Yachiru took the ball before Kenpachi's foot came in contact with the ball.

The entire team was panting. A little girl managed to tire out all of the captains with just practice shots.

"Tired already?" asked Yachiru with glee.

"She's definitely our goalie," thought Ichigo. He sighed and made his way to the team. "Go run a couple laps if you're tired. If your okay, then get to the offense and defense drills I told you guys about," said Ichigo.

"Don't go thinkin' your tough shit, Kurosaki," growled Kenpachi as he closed in on his orange headed coach.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. He replied, "I beat you didn't I? Plus, I'm your coach, so get to your drills."

Kenpachi growled.

"Come on, Kenny!" yelled Yachiru, "don't be a spoiler!"

Back in Hueco Mundo...

Practice ended for the Esapada. Most of the them made their way to the basketball court. Grimmjow remained behind with Nnoitra. Both were watching their coach shuffle on the grass.

"Party rock is in the house tonight," sang Gin.

Grimmjow was laughing her ass off, while Nnoitra was feeling indifferent toward the situation.

Gin stopped dancing when he finished the song. He stretched his body and made his way to the gymnasium doors. After he stepped through the doors, he flash stepped to his room. He stopped in mid flight when he saw Tosen standing by his door.

Tosen looked up in Gin's direction. Tosen frowned and said, "Ichimaru... Aizen requests that you stop mutating his Espada. He knows of Nnoitra and Grimmjow, and he wants you to make sure that they return to their original form some time before the war."

Gin was moving his hand to mimic Tosen's mouth. He crept quietly around Tosen, who was till staring in his old direction. He was going to kick Tosen in the back, but he was stopped by a sword pointing at his throat.

"Quit your childish games, Ichimaru, or I'll be forced to deal with you in a painful manner," said Tosen. His arm was pointing at Ichimaru from a backward position.

"Damn blind man and his good hearing," mumbled Gin under his breath. He was going to say something smart, but he heard Grimmjow scream. Gin sighed and asked, "Can ya take care of that for me, Tosen?"

Tosen sheathed his sword and replied, "they're your repsonsibility." The blind man left.

"Fuck," thought Gin. He flash stepped to the distressed sound. Gin was shocked at the scene.

Nnoitra was bugging poor Grimmjow again.

"Are ya that desperate?" thought Gin.

Nnoitra had Grimmjow pinned against the wall opposite to the gymnasium. Through the crack of the gymnasium doors, he could see the strongest Arrancer being held back from killing Nnoitra.

Grimmjow screamed again when Nnoitra bit down on her neck. She couldn't move her arms or her body.

Gin frowned and grabbed Nnoitra by the neck and slammed him on the floor. When he locked eyes with Nnoitra, he asked, "Are ya stupid, Toy? Ya don't pick on a girl, and ya don't sexually harass a girl either. This is Grimmjow, too. I'm sure her condition won't last too long, and she'll be a guy again. If ya touch her again, I'll get Szayel to cut ya balls off. Quit bein' such a toy." Gin picked the Arrancar up and hurled the Arrancar down the hall.

Gin looked at Grimmjow. He felt bad for the quivering Arrancar. He held out hand, which was taken by Grimmjow. When Grimmjow was on her feet, Gin looked at her neck. There were teeth marks on Grimmjow's neck. "Poor girl...guy...thing," thought Gin. He took the girl to her room and said, "Quit lettin' ya self get violated by Toy. He won't do shit to ya again, though. I promise."

**I keep making Gin the nice guy. I have a feeling he's being more abusive in this story. Oh well... I'll fix it up in a bit. **

**What ya think, readers? Don't forget that y'all can send in ideas for the story. **

**Oh. I added Nnoitra's torture for one of ya readers (sorry I forgot which one) who wanted to see Nnoitra get played with (that sounds wrong). As y'all can see, I dedicated this chapter to Nnoitra getting his ass beat in more than one way. Awesome!**


	5. Preparation for the Upcoming Game

**My announcement: Ha ha ha ha ha ha... I love reading everyone's responses to the weird stuff I write. I left the main point of the story and I'm sorry about that. To help fix the problem, I've decided to make this chapter longer and make Grimmy a dude again. I know using Grimm to make both his and Nnoitra's life hell is funny, but I wanna get back to the game. Nnoitra will remain a meat head until I decide he can return to his normal state. (Yay for making Nnoitra's life hell!) **

**Sorry to those who want Grimm as chick still. **

**As for the comment regarding Nnoitra's sexuality... I have no idea what it is. He'll probably let us know later...I think. I don't think I wanna know... Just to let y'all know, I'm not too good at the flirting stuff, so I'll try.**

**Chapter 5: Preparation for the Upcoming Game**

Grimmjow was panting. She was bent over and leaning on her knees to swallow as much air as possible. Gin was being ruthless with the amount of running he had been assigning. Grimmjow heaved her torso upward and breathed in the airs as she hung her arms on her forehead.

Nnoitra's head was tilted back as he breathed in the air. He gave a glance at Grimmjow, who was surrounded by Starrk, Halibel, Yylfordt, and Ulquiorra. Nnoitra found that the four Arrancar had been hanging around Grimmjow a lot more often. He still remembered his last assault on Grimmjow; he actually thought the female form was hot. He couldn't really stand the male form, but the female form, so far, was his favorite.

Gin decided to hum "Party Rock Anthem" to himself as he looked at his clipboard. He actually kept track of the number of goals made by his offense and the amount of successful defenses pulled off. So far the data was showing an increase in both the success of the offense and defense. Gin was excited; he knew the game was closing in on them. In fact, the game was in a week.

Gin thought about the condition of his team. Despite the fact that everyone's skills were increasing, the tension between players was thick. He constantly had to watch over the interactions between both the men and the women, for the women had been getting more aggressive towards the men. The aggression especially built within Grimmjow toward Nnoitra.

The fox man sucked on his inner cheek and thought, "Maybe I should get Szayel to help Grimmjow. 'Cause I doubt that Toy is gonna give up his attacks on the poor girl...guy...it... And I'm definitely tired of helpin' the damn damsel. This chick side of Grimmjow is more bark than bite now." Gin huffed to himself and walked toward his panting players. He tried not to smirk at the laid out Yammy and the wheezing Szayel.

The group of Arrancars looked up that their coach. They saw the serious look on Gin's face.

"If I didn't know any better, that's his game face," thought Halibel. She crossed her arms and scooted closer to Grimmjow.

Gin grinned and said, "Guess what, my pretties..."

No one answered.

"The game is only a week away," answered Gin. He quickly brought up his clip board and brought it down on Nnoitra's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Nnoitra. He rubbed his head.

"That's t' make sure ya stop starin' at Grimmjow's ass," said Gin, who stepped back in front of the entire group. "The game is close by... I'll say it again: the game is close by. This week is gonna be hell for y'all, so don't go bein' pussies and tryin' t' squeal out," said Gin.

Yammy huffed and replied for the group, "Bring it."

Gin gave a creepier smile and said, "Good. Now get ya asses off my field. Go be meat heads on the basketball court or somethin'." He spun around and moon walked a little. He didn't leave, for he made his way over to Szayel and pulled on the pink man's collar.

Szayel backwards and landed on his back with a hard thud. The grass didn't even cushion his fall. Szayel looked up and frowned at his coach. "What is it this time, Ichimaru?" he asked.

Gin's smile shrunk, and he pressed his foot on the scientist's chest. "I wanna know when ya gonna make that shit on Kitty Cat go away. The guy's been harassed to his limit by Toy, and I hate the fact that Kitty Cat's been relying on me for protection. I don't like this side of Grimmjow," he said.

Szayel chuckled and replied, "I can see you want your Kitty Cat back, but I'm afraid I can't help you." He grunted when the foot on his chest ground into him.

Gin was snarling. "Look, ya pink fuck, only I'm allowed t' call Grimmjow Kitty Cat," growled Gin. He pounded his foot down again and asked, "And why can't ya help him?"

Szayel did his best to ignore the pain in his chest and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "I don't have any solution to neutralize the other solution within Grimmjow. I can't do anything, so just pray that the effects ware off," said Szayel. He coughed when Gin gave his chest a final pound with the strong foot.

Gin walked away from the idiot scientist and cursed under his breath. He was pissed. Gin's anger reached to the point where he didn't even want to shuffle out the door. When he felt a hand touch him, Gin swung in the direction of the hand. His anger blinded him until he noticed the person he hit.

Grimmjow was on the ground holding her cheek. She was looking up at Gin.

The former shinigami felt guilt well up within him. He knelt down and held out his hand.

Grimmjow looked from Gin to his extended hand. She swatted the hand and said, "I thought you were my friend." She got up and walked away.

Gin was left kneeling with a gaping look. Before Grimmjow could walk too far away, he quickly yelled, "I'm sorry, Kitty Cat! I didn't mean it. I was angry and I..." Gin didn't finish his sentence when a fist came in contact with his face. He didn't really move, so he just turned his head to see Halibel.

"How dare you?" growled Halibel. "Grimmjow isn't the manly idiot you once knew. He isn't a man anymore. He's a woman now. She's not as rough as before. How can you toss around her well being like nothing?"

Gin frowned and stood while rubbing his cheek. "I protected her from Nnoitra didn't I?" he growled.

Halibel huffed and replied, "She thought of you as a friend. Hitting her like that makes you just as bad as Nnoitra." She left Gin to catch up to Grimmjow.

Elsewhere in the same room...

Nnoitra was walked toward the bin full of basketballs with Halibel's fracciones trailing his steps. He had to admit that the girl were hot, but they couldn't compare to his Grimmjow. Nnoitra grabbed a ball and turned.

Sung Sun, Appaci, and Mila Rose stood before him. They had shed their cleats and stood proudly, showing off their womanly assets.

"What ya want?" he asked; he was annoyed that the girls didn't move.

Sung Sun was the first to make a move. She came by Nnoitra and touched his muscles as she circled him. "We won't bite you," she said.

Appaci had her arms crossed as she said, "To sum everything up: you're hot."

Mila Rose looked at Appaci and slapped Appaci on the back of the head. She earned a threatening growl. "You could at least be a bit smoother than that," said Mila Rose.

Sung Sun sighed and added, "Way to kill it for everyone."

Nnoitra sighed and walked around the bickering group of girls. His shoulder was touched by small hand. He turned his head to see Mila Rose smiling at him while batting her eyelashes. "What?" he asked.

Mila Rose twirled and leaned against Nnoitra's muscled chest. "I just wanna know if you're dating Grimmjow... 'Cause you've been clinging to her so much," she replied.

Nnoitra's expression went blank. He said, "I'm not dating her."

"Wonderful," cheered Sung Sun walking to the pair.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. He shoved Mila Rose from his chest and continued to shoot hoops. Nnoitra heard Sung Sun and Mila Rose arguing about Mila Rose being so close to Nnoitra.

"Well, Sung Sun, you're just as bad," growled Mila Rose, "you were touching him, too."

"You two are idiots," said Appaci. She earned glares.

"If you're so damn great, Appaci, why don't you try getting his attention," said Sung Sun. "Go get 'im, tiger." Sung Sun grabbed Appaci and threw the Appaci a few feet from Nnoitra.

Nnoitra looked down to see Appaci grumbling as she got to her feet. Before Appaci could mutter a word, Nnoitra walked away and out the gymnasium door. He spotted Grimmjow walking down the hall toward the direction he was walking. He smiled and made his way to the blue haired girl.

Grimmjow felt a presence approach her. She turned her head and saw the meaty Nnoitra gliding toward her. Grimmjow growled and turned. She clenched her fists and prepared herself for the brute. "I won't scream like a bitch this time," thought Grimmjow.

Nnoitra closed in on the girl and asked, "What's got your panties in a twist, Cat?" He didn't attmept any move.

Grimmjow didn't let down her guard. "None of your business," she spat. She didn't feel right with Nnoitra being so damn nice to her. She would have been up against the wall if Nnoitra was acting himself.

"No need to be hostile, sweetheart," said Nnoitra holding up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to see how you were doin'."

Grimmjow angled her head in confusion. She huffed and turned away. "I'm fine," said Grimmjow; she walked to her room. She was still stalked by Nnoitra. She turned and growled, "What?"

Nnoitra frowned and asked, "Why won't ya give me a chance?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows rose at the question. She crossed her arms and replied, "Because I don't see a fellow man in that way."

"But you're not a guy, Grimmjow," said Nnoitra, "and I don't see why I can't have you since we're opposite genders. I can't even respond to girls flirting with me without thinking about you."

Grimmjow wanted to laugh at the idiot in front of her. She didn't think Nnoitra would come spilling his heart out to her. The feminine side of her told her to let the toy down easy, so she said, "Look, Nnoitra. You don't get it. This thing that the pink haired bastard did to me is most likely temporary and I'm indifferent to relationship crap. Go flirt with one of Halibel's fraccion, or look for a chick."

"You don't get it either," countered Nnoitra. He walked closer to the girl and added, "This may sound lame to you, but I think you're fuckin' beautiful. You have no idea how much pain I go through just to touch you."

Grimmjow couldn't argue with the pain part. She did cause Nnoitra to get his ass handed to him multiple times. Before she could reply, her waist was grabbed by the meaty idiot in front of her. Grimmjow panicked and said, "Gin's behind you."

Nnoitra turned, prepared to fight off the former shinigami. When he noticed Gin wasn't there, Nnoitra turned and found that Grimmjow had tricked him. He stared at the empty space.

Grimmjow slammed her door behind her. She was glad she thought of using Gin to get away from Nnoitra. When the thought of Gin entered her mind, Grimmjow growled and cursed loudly in her room. She stomped to her bathroom and shed off her clothes. She took a quick shower and exited feeling cleaned of the harsh practice's toll on her.

Grimmjow slipped on her night clothing and made sure a pad was on her undergarment. She then went to her mirror and stared at herself as she brushed her blue locks with a white brush.

"Fuck them all," she said to herself. "I gotta get my head back in the game."

Elsewhere...

Gin slammed his room door. He was still pissed. He found out that his starting player my have a permanent condition, and he hit Grimmjow, too. "Fuck me sideway," cursed Gin.

He walked to his television and turned on the contraption. He stared into the screen, hoping that the day's events would fade away. Gin was struggling to pay attention to the characters in "South Park." He changed the channel and heard a song. The song was "Please Don't Go" by Brown Boy.

"I don't want you to go.

Cant you stay by right here by my side?

Doesn't matter what you do.

All the money and the fame.

Baby, hear me when I say:

Stayyyyy..."

Gin was humming along to the song as he swayed his body. He immediately felt awkward and changed the channel. On came another song, which was "Superman" by Brown Boy.

"Baby, I know your hurting right now

don't worry

I'll be your superman.

I can love you like no can.

I can be your superman.

Just take my hand let's fly away.

I promise I'll be there everyday."

"Why is fate punishing my conscience?" whined Gin. He turned off the television. He knew the guilt was eating at him because of the events earlier that day. He turned to his bathroom and walked to the shower. "I gotta get my head back in the game," he muttered annoyed.

The next day...

Grimmjow woke up. Her pelvis didn't feel like splitting in two, so she got up and walked to the bathroom. She slipped her undergarments off and detached the pad from the undergarments. She saw that the pad was dry with no traces of blood.

"Finally over," grumbled Grimmjow. She stopped when she noticed her voice was no longer feminine. She looked in the mirror and saw the man she was meant to be. Grimmjow touched his hair to make sure it was real. His hair was real alright. The hair was short again, and his masculine features adorned his face.

He looked down at his body and grinned when he saw his nude body was masculine, too. He traced his body with his hands and stopped at the bra. Grimmjow quickly undid the garment and tossed it aside.

Grimmjow made his way to his pile of clothes and put on his male clothing. He was beyond happy with his condition. He spiked up his hair with some gel and smirked in the mirror. "You're gonna give it to them good," he said to himself. He quickly pulled on shin guards, socks and cleats.

The happy male made his way out of his room and sonidoed to gymnasium. He burst in happily; he was even happier when no one was in the room yet. "I'm gonna kick everyone's ass today," thought Grimmjow, "not Halibel, Starrk, Ulquiorra... pretty much everyone except Szayel, Nnoitra, and Gin." He cracked his knuckled as he chuckled darkly.

Grimmjow turned when he heard the gymnasium door open. He saw Halibel with her fracciones.

Halibel was shocked to see Grimmjow back in his male form. She didn't know whether to cheer or complain that her friend was no longer the female she grew close to.

Grimmjow gave a proud smile and said, "Yo, Halibel." He frowned when Halibel narrowed her eyes at him. He quickly said, "Thanks, Hal... For everything you did for me." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Grimmjow had never said thanks to anyone in his life. He stiffened when Halibel gave him a hug.

Halibel's face was blank, but she still felt the same bond she felt with Grimmjow when Grimmjow was a woman. "You're welcome," she replied and let her friend go. She walked to her fracciones and forced them to start their warm up.

Grimmjow smiled and joined Halibel in the warm up.

Gin entered the gymnasium doors and gaped when he saw the male Grimmjow. His spirits lifted, and he was shuffling. He noticed his dance and stopped. Gin walked over to field and watched his players proudly.

When the players finished their warm up, Grimmjow was embraced by Gin. Grimmjow looked down at the man confused.

"My Kitty Cat is a man again," cheered Gin. "When did this happen, ya amazing brute?" He felt a fist hit him square in the nose. His body flew back, and he hit the pole of the net. The pole bent under impact. Gin landed on his butt; he put his hand to his face and rubbed at the thudding pain.

"Don't get all touchy-feely with me, fucktard!" growled Grimmjow. "You touch me again, Ichimaru, and I'll make sure you lose your face!" After that outburst, Grimmjow added, "Get your head into the game, too, dumbass. There's a game coming up."

Gin gaped at the blue haired man. His Kitty Cat grew bigger balls after all of the girl transformation. Gin had to smile. He got to his feet and thought, "You're right, Kitty Cat. There's a game coming up. We need to prepare for that upcoming game. Let's get down to business."

**Told y'all it was long... Let me know if it was too long. **

**There you go, ChieLuvsBleach. I gave a attempted whack at the flirting thing. **

**I think the Hueco Mundo Huevos will be playing the Seretei Soul Reapers at Wembley. :) **

**Y'all can judge Nnoitra any way you like. Remember that I am open to ideas. **

**Nnoitra: I hate you, Writer.**

**Me: How the hell did you get out of my head?**

**Nnoitra: I hate you.**

**Me: I don't care. I'm making your life a living hell right now, so I don't think you should say anymore.**

**Nnoitra: Help me!**


	6. My Head is in the Game

**Alrighty, people. Here's the next chapter. **

**Nnoitra: Your intros suck.**

**me: stay in my head damn it!**

**Nnoitra: Never!**

**Chapter 6: My Head is in the Game**

For the next few days, Gin concentrated on nothing but soccer. He kept his nose buried in his clipboard and his feet on the soccer field. Over the the few days, tensions between players died down. The only thing left to worry about was Nnoitra. Nnoitra still had his anger issues.

Nnoitra, when he found out about Grimmjow, didn't know what to feel toward the change. He felt anger because the girl he liked was gone. He felt awkward because Grimmjow the guy was back. In the end of it, Nnoitra got a head ache.

Currently, Gin had everyone doing penalty kicks. He hoped that the game wouldn't result in penalty kicks, but he wanted to be prepared. He stood by his kickers and watched Yammy's movements.

Yammy was crouched, ready for the next kick. He eyed Starrk with a cocky grin. His gloved hands were held up in case the ball came near his body. "Come on, Starrk!" bellowed Yammy happily. "Show me what ya got!"

Starrk wore his calculating gaze, which was really his eyes drooping with a relaxed expression. He nodded his head at Yammy and walked to the ball. Starrk pulled back his right leg less than thirty degrees and swung his leg lazily. Starrk's foot came in contact with the ball, which spiraled at a fast rate despite the lazy swing of the kicker's leg. The ball aimed for the high corner.

Yammy saw the ball targeting his corner, so he ran and jumped. The ball slid off the tip of Yammy's glove and hit the white net. Yammy landed on his feet, causing the ground to boom. He fumed at his failed attempt to protect the goal. Ignoring the fact that he felt Gin's eyes on his back, Yammy picked up the ball and rolled the ball toward the kickers.

Starrk stopped the ball with his foot and yawned. He turned and went to the back of the line.

Ulquiorra was next. His blank gaze fell upon the ball then on the net. He didn't bother to acknowledge Yammy's calls and kicked the ball with no look of attempt. The ball spiraled between Yammy's legs.

The goalie groaned in anger at the fact that he just missed an easy block. He fell forward when he felt a hard surface meet the back of his head. Yammy propped himself on all fours and looked up. He snarled at Gin's happy grin.

"Ya missed...twice," said Gin. He pulled Yammy to his feet with one arm and added, "If ya miss again, I'll make ya run for the rest o' practice... Do ya want that, Huevo?"

Yammy growled and replied, "I won't miss this time." He turned and returned to his spot in the middle of the goal. Yammy bent down in a squat and held out his arms.

Szayel stood at the front of the kicking line. He looked over the goal's net and spotted an interesting target. He wanted his ball to land right at the bottom corner of the net. Szayel smiled and took a step back. He ran forward and kicked the ball with a large force. The ball spiraled toward Szayel's target.

Yammy saw the ball and instantly dove. Both of Yammy's gloved hands made contact with the ball. He quickly pulled the ball to his chest as he landed on the grass. Yammy noticed he shut his eyes, so he opened them. He saw the ball in his hands and laughed in triumph.

Szayel huffed and walked to the end of the line.

Yammy got to his feet and rolled the ball to the kickers. He glanced at Gin and yelled, "Told ya I'd get the ball!"

Gin nodded his head and pointed at the next kicker, who already hurled the ball toward him.

Yammy's expression panicked. He quickly jumped for the ball and caught the ball before it could reach the center of the net. Yammy landed on his side. He looked toward the kicker, who turned out to be Appaci. Yammy growled as he rolled the ball back toward the kickers.

Grimmjow took his position in front of the ball. He didn't wait for any calls or taunts; he quickly kicked the ball. The ball was engulfed in flames as it rocketed toward the net.

Yammy took the flaming ball as a challenge and braced himself for the impact. He didn't move, for the ball targeted his torso. When his body came in contact with the ball, he flew backwards. Yammy yelled in surprise as he continued through the air. He felt his body come in contact with the wall, then his body was dragged to the ground with the net.

Gin was gaping at the display. He quickly cursed Grimmjow and flash stepped to his goalie. "Huevo!" called Gin as he landed by Yammy's form. "Speak to me damn it!"

Yammy groaned and rolled on his back. The ball was still tucked in his arms. "I caught the ball," he said. Yammy passed out.

Gin's lip twitched. He turned toward the team and marched to Grimmjow. He smiled and quickly brought his clipboard down on Grimmjow's head. He didn't wait for cussing or complaining and grabbed Grimmjow by the neck. Gin hoisted the blue haired man off of the ground and said, "If ya do somethin' stupid like that again, I'll make sure ya turned back t' a girl. Then I'll let Toy have his way with ya."

Grimmjow growled and kicked the man holding him up. He landed on his feet with a satisfied smile. He watched as Gin appeared on his feet. Grimmjow yelled, "Fuck off, Ichimaru! Keep your hands to yourself!" Grimmjow was going to move forward, but Halibel stopped him from barely taking a step. He looked at Halibel and calmed down.

Gin frowned and said, "Don't take my threats lightly, Kitty Cat. Ya know I mean what I say." He spun around on his heels and walked toward Yammy. He waved his arm as he said, "Practice is over for today."

Grimmjow felt his arm being released, so he turned completely to his friend and muttered an apology.

"You can't afford to try to pry yourself under Ichimaru's skin," said Halibel. "The game is in two days." She earned a nod from Grimmjow. She turned and saw her fracciones flirting with Nnoitra again. She sighed.

Gin knelt next to Yammy and poked him with the clipboard. The result was a groan.

Yammy turned his head and said, "Is practice over?"

Gin nodded his head and said, "Go get some rest, ya big huevo." Gin stood up on his feet and walked toward the gymnasium doors. He stopped when he saw Aizen leaning against the frame. "Captain Aizen," said Gin, "what are you doing here?"

Aizen gave a frown and replied, "I just wanted to see what your team looks like... So far, I'm actually impressed by both you and the Arrancar."

"Why thank ya, Captain" said Gin with a smile. He turned to his players and yelled, "Hey, Huevos! We're awesome... accordin' to Captain Aizen and me!" He chuckled when Nnoitra gave hims some verbal thoughts and when Grimmjow flicked him off. He turned back to Aizen and said, "They appreciate ya kind words."

"Interesting way to describe insults, Ichimaru," said Tosen stepping from behind Aizen.

"What ever," said Gin crossing his arms. "You don't understand the relationship I have with my players to know whether I understand their reactions or not."

Tosen replied, "You don't really understand their reactions do you?"

"Yes I do," countered Gin. "You just can't see past their words."

Tosen frowned.

Gin had to laugh on the inside. He knew he pulled an unintentional blind joke on Tosen.

Aizen cut in by saying, "We will take our leave now, Ichimaru. Good luck with your team." He turned away and walked out the door with Tosen trailing behind.

Gin flicked Tosen off before the man left the room. "Man I hate that guy," thought Gin. The fact that Aizen approved of the team made Gin super happy, so he decided to somehow mix the moon walk with the shuffle. After his mini celebration, Gin skipped from the gymnasium to his room. When he got to his room, Gin slammed the door and turned on his television. The first thing that came on was Tyler Perry's "Medea Goes to Jail."

The scene started with a bald man talking about the large, old woman having a prostate. The same man also mentioned that Medea should get a prostate exam.

Gin didn't hold back any laughter. He rolled and laughed until he cried. Then a thought came to Gin: "Maybe the Espada should get a prostate exam." He thought about getting Szayel to play doctor, but he decided against the idea when Grimmjow and Nnoitra popped in his head. "I would most likely become the new cero target," thought Gin aloud. He went back to watching the television and changed the channel to the find any soccer games.

Gin smiled when a game came onto the screen. A large label covered the screen, and the label said "FIFA." The announcer spoke in English and he said, "Today, the..." Gin zoned out. Gin's attention snapped back to the screen when the game started. He observed every player's movement and discovered something he did not catch from all of his research: players were spread out widely and had to pass the ball more efficiently. He also noticed that players did take a gamble at kicking the ball from as far as the midfield. "Crap," he thought, "I'll just have the huevos try it out tomorrow. Maybe Grimmjow will appreciate being able to kick the ball as hard as he wants."

Elsewhere...

Grimmjow was outside the palace walls shooting ceros at stray hollows. He saw an unsuspecting lizard hollow. Grimmjow held out his hand and muttered, "Cero." A ball of blue energy appeared in his right palm and shot at the lizard below. All that was left was a burnt spot where the hollow once stood.

"What's wrong?" came another masculine voice.

Grimmjow didn't have to turn to know that the voice belonged to Starrk. After some time of being together in sports, Grimmjow was able to stand being by the Primera. "Nothing," replied Grimmjow.

"Really?" asked Starrk. He walked next the Sexta and stopped to stare down at the burnt mark on the ground. "Looks like you're blowing off steam." Starrk stood quiet and waited for Grimmjow to answer his question.

Grimmjow sighed and said, "I feel weak... It's complete bullshit, too. I still feel that chick part of me inside, and that pisses me off even more. I'm a man, Starrk. I shouldn't feel this crap."

Starrk nodded his head lazily and replied, "Do you feel, as the humans call it, Guilt?"

Grimmjow pursed his lips. He didn't know anything about human emotions like guilt. The thought of having an emotion like guilt made him feel worse. "Guilt for what?" he finally replied.

Starrk shrugged and said, "Guilt for being an ass to Ichimaru."

"Why would I feel guilt for going off at that asshole?" asked Grimmjow. He was looking at Starrk, who was gazing out into the sand.

"I don't know," came the lazy reply. "But you should stop moping like this."

"I barely started feeling like crap right now," countered Grimmjow.

"What ever," replied Starrk with a yawn. "Get your head in the game, Grimmjow. It'll help you with this steam problem of yours." He turned away and walked toward the opening in the wall.

Grimmjow watched the man disappear into the building. He sighed and crossed his bare arms across his blue soccer jersey. "I need a shower," he thought.

Back in Gin's room...

Gin was still watching the game. He was getting angry at a team he picked to support. "Score already!" he yelled as he waved his arms in the air. The whistle blew on the screen. Gin groaned and got to his feet; he walked to a mini fridge he just put in his room. He grabbed a bottle of water and went back to his seat on his bed. When his bottom touched the blankets, Gin heard a knock on the door. He sighed and put his bottle on the bed. Gin got to his feet and walked to the door. "Better have a good reason," he grumbled under his breath.

Gin opened his door to an unexpected guest. His expression went from annoyed to confusion. Outside of his door stood Grimmjow, who was still in a soccer uniform. He stepped aside and allowed Grimmjow to pass into his room. He closed the door, and Gin asked, "What ya want?"

Grimmjow faced his coach and replied, "As much as I hate the words coming out of my mouth, I gotta say 'em." He looked at Gin straight in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Gin's face twisted into a smile. "What ya sorry for, Kitty Cat?"

Grimmjow loathed that name, but he didn't make any words of protest to it. "For being an ass, for being a wuss, and being a chick," he replied.

Gin shook his head with a small chuckle. "Can't blame ya for the chick part, but I really hated ya as a girl. Both physically and mentally. Ya made me want t' take turns with Nnoitra chokin' ya," said Gin. He slapped Grimmjow on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry 'bout it, Kitty Cat. For now, just keep ya head in the game... Speakin' o' game. Ya wanna watch one with me?"

Grimmjow looked at his coach oddly. "I don't know if that's weird or creepy," thought Grimmjow. He heard a loud cheer from the television.

Gin ran to the television and hooted in happiness. He jumped up and down and danced. He went as far as including Grimmjow in his dance; the Espada had no idea what to do.

After Grimmjow was able to pry himself away from his coach, he bid Gin farewell and left.

Gin shrugged and continued his happy dancing. "GOOOOOOL!" he yelled.

The next day...

Gin was skipping down the hallway in glee. He stopped when he spotted Tosen ambling toward the camera room. Gin's face brightened with a smile. He tip toed toward the unsuspecting ex-captain. When he got close enough, Gin jumped in the air and roared like a monster. When he landed on his feet, Tosen turned. "What a killjoy," thought Gin.

Tosen frowned and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Ichimaru?"

Gin huffed and replied, "Ya no fun, Tosen." He crossed his arms and walked away with a pout. Gin continued his walk to the gymnasium. When he got to his destination, Gin opened the doors. His players were waiting for him at the field's center. "Awesomeness," said Gin with a wider grin.

Nnoitra emerged from the group and asked, "Where ya been, Ichimaru?" Nnoitra was clearly pissed because of Gin's tardiness.

"None ya, Toy," replied Gin in a playful voice. He spun on his heels and said, "We only got t'day and tomorrow t' practice, so get ya asses in gear. I'm sure y'all warmed up, so get goin' with the drills."

Elsewhere...

Ichigo was trying not to let his eye twitch too much. He had just yelled at Kenpachi for almost killing Kurotsuchi in a practice scrimmage.

"Why does Kenpachi always have to start something?" thought Ichigo as he sighed. Ichigo stretched his arms as he held onto a clipboard with a pen hanging off. His black jersey barely lifted due to the large size he wore, and his blue shorts fit him perfectly. The odd yellow cleats, however, fought with his hair color for dominance in weirdness.

Yachiru appeared behind her coach and connected herself to his stretched torso. She giggled when Ichigo grunted in surprise. Yachiru looked up at Ichigo and said, "When's the game, Mr. Orange?"

Ichigo's eye twitched at the name. He replied, "In two days, Lieutenant Yachiru. Now go join the others. You got penalty practice comin' your way."

Yachiru smiled and said, "Okay. Oh! Later, can you get me candy, please!" She climbed up Ichigo's body and propped herself on Ichigo's shoulder. She whispered, "Kenny hid all my candy, and I don't know where he put it."

"It was probably for a reason," thought Ichigo. He sighed and said, "Okay... But if you don't get to your net, I will help Kenpachi hide your candy."

Yachiru gasped and hissed, "You wouldn't..."

"I would," countered Ichigo. He crossed his arms and added, "To the goal, please."

Yachiru shrugged and jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder. She made her way to the goal and stood at the center. Her tiny hands barely held on to the giant gloves she wore. Yachiru's tiny body was dressed in complete black soccer attire. She jumped with glee as the captains lined up to kick their penalty shot.

**So that's the chapter... The reason I have Nnoitra in the intro is due to the fact that my intros do suck...major huevos...lol.**

**Nnoitra: Told ya!**

**See what I mean; he agrees. **

**I know this is early, but if y'all are still into this sport obsession Gin has, then let me know what sport y'all want next. **

**1. Football**

**2. Rugby (one of the best sports besides soccer and basketball!)**

**3. Some other sport y'all would like to read about...**

**I would also like to know if y'all liked having some insight on the Espada's personal lives. If not, say so...or I will not know. **

**Thank you :)**

**Nnoitra: Now go away!**

**me: You're such a huevoso, Nnoitra! Never mind the pendejo, readers. **


	7. Game Time!

**Sorry that I didn't update as much last weekend because I was working on _War_. Man, I've been out of it. Sorry again.**

**Chapter 7: Game Time!**

The last two practices went by fast. No skill, drill, or scrimmage went unpracticed by the Hueco Mundo Huevos. Everyone was tired, including Gin, who just announced that the last practice was over.

Gin looked at his Huevos and said, "Good practice, ya Huevos. I'm glad y'all decided to put in ya all toward the end of practice. I am so proud of ya."

Nnoitra looked at Gin with hate as he tried to recover from the forty-five minute run; the lanky idiot was panting.

Grimmjow was panting, too, but he didn't want to say anything due to the fact that he was now on good terms with Gin.

"Let's celebrate," said Gin. He spun on his heels and headed for the gymnasium doors. He turned and gestured for everyone to follow him.

The players looked at each other. "Should we really follow him?" asked Starrk to Yammy. The response was a shrug.

"Let us follow," said Ulquiorra. The nerd boy quietly made his way toward Gin. Ulquiorra was satisfied that the others decided to follow him; however, Nnoitra made sure that Ulquiorra had an earful as they walked. Ulquiorra continued to lead the others toward Gin's path as he ignored Nnoitra's ongoing complaints.

"Pipe down, imbecile," said Szayel to Nnoitra.

"Fuck you, Pink prick," countered Nnoitra. The Quinta flicked off Szayel.

"Quit being such a big beastly baby," retorted Szayel. Szayel huffed at Nnoitra's constant flicking of his finger.

"Shut up," muttered Starrk. He yawned as he stuck his hands inside his shirt to hug himself.

"Whatever," grumbled Nnoitra. He crossed his arms and looked away from Szayel. Nnoitra knew that he himself was tough, but he knew that the Primera wasn't someone to mess with. Staying quiet was Nnoitra's best card.

When the group reached the doors, they had to quickly follow Gin's flash steps. The trail ended at Gin's door.

"Is this some kind of sleep over, Ichimaru?" joked Yammy. The big man crossed his arms as he smirked at his own remark.

Gin turned his head and replied, "Na... That would be too creepy." He turned his attention to his closed door.

"The irony is marked on his forehead," thought Grimmjow. The Sexta leaned against the opposite wall.

Gin happily opened his room door and invited his players inside. Once his guests were all in his room, Ichimaru went to his closet and dug out a huge box. Gin ripped the lid apart and pulled out the contents. The contents were soccer uniforms, and the uniform was black with the team name plastered on the front of every shirt. He also pulled out black cleats, black socks, and white shin guards. Gin made sure to provide everyone with a uniform.

"Why are we still Huevos?" asked Yammy. He didn't like the idea of being a Huevo in public again. At the basketball game, Yammy swore he heard a giant brown man laughing at him and yelling "Huevo" multiple times.

"'Cause I said so," replied Gin with a smile. After passing out the last uniform to Szayel, Gin ordered everyone to shuffle with him, which was hard to do due to the Espada's lack of experience. The odd captain turned on a music video on his laptop to briefly show his players the move. After the brief video, Gin got to his feet and shuffled to the music.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow tried to sneak away, but both men were caught by Gin, who made them shuffle in front of the entire team.

Two hours later...

The team was tired, and the dancing made everything worse. Gin saw the fatigue radiating off of the team, so he sent them to their rooms.

"Go t' bed, Huevos. We got a big day tomorrow," said Gin happily. Gin turned to his closet and ran inside. He grabbed a metal container and strapped it to his back. He held onto a gun like nozzle that connected to the tank. Gin ran out of his closet and said, "T' make sure y'all go t' ya rooms, I've decided to order a water gun."

"That's a water gun?" asked Halibel, who was looking at the metal container questioningly.

Gin shrugged and replied, "Well I ordered a water gun and had it sent to Su. K. Baals. When I opened the box, I got this and directions sayin' t' fill it up wit gas... Weird, huh?" He pointed the nozzle at his players, who ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Gin pulled the trigger, and fire spouted out of the nozzle. Gin shrieked in surprise.

Gin released the trigger and looked at the burnt floor. "Good thing they all ran," thought Gin. He went into the hall way with the contraption and saw Tosen passing. Gin smirked evilly and pointed the nozzle at Tosen.

Tosen wasn't fooled. "Put that over sized lighter down, Ichimaru," said Tosen as he continued to walk.

Gin frowned and pouted. He huffed in disappointment and returned to his room. Gin quickly put his toy away and thought, "Maybe I should use this when Tosen isn't looking next time."

Elsewhere...

Ichigo laid on his bed and thought about the way practice ended. Everyone was excited to "come back." Apparently, the captains were pissed about the basketball game. Even Kenpachi hooted in on the team break after swearing a victory at the soccer game.

Despite the fact that his players were idiots, at least to him, Ichigo was excited to travel to another country. He remembered visiting the down town Chicago area, which was really fun. Now he was to travel to London, England. Ichigo was glad he took those English lessons at school.

The next day in Hueco Mundo...

Gin happily skipped to the monitor room. He wanted to be sure his players were getting ready for the game. When he got to the monitor room, Gin saw Tosen standing by the screens. "He's fuckin' blind," thought Gin. "How can Tosen be workin' in a room like this anyway?.. Maybe..." Gin smiled as he thought, "Maybe Tosen doesn't mind runnin' a few errands for Captain Aizen."

Tosen looked from the screens to Gin, who stepped into the room with a serious face. Tosen sensed the serious aura and asked, "What is it, Ichimaru?"

Gin didn't let up his acting as he said, "Captain Aizen wants ya t' run an' get some stuff for him... He said he needs two thousand pounds of tea, one thousand boxes of his favorite cookies, and some sun glasses."

Tosen gave Gin a questioning look. "We went through the tea already?" he asked. He sensed a nod. Tosen sighed and said, "Fine... Don't do anything stupid, Ichimaru." He flash stepped from the room.

Gin smiled and ran to the microphone. He pressed the button and yelled, "WAKE UP, HUEVOS! TODAY IS THE DAY FOR Y'ALL TO RUN YA ASSES OFF AND SCORE A SHIT LOAD OF GOALS! I WANT YA ASSES UP, DRESSED, AND GATHERED IN THE GYM IN TEN MINUTES! Good morning by the way." Gin rubbed his hands together after setting the microphone on the monitor table. He smiled as he looked at the monitors.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were yelling their lungs out at the cameras. Starrk was throwing pillows at his camera, and Halibel, along with her fraccion, was yelling at her camera. Szayel threw acid at his camera, and Yammy threw a bone at his camera. They were all pissed at Gin.

Gin laughed his ass off and rolled on the floor. He almost choked. After recovering from his laughing fit, Gin flash stepped to the gym. He had to duck from a few belongings thrown by his players. His clip board shielded his face from a thrown vile filled with acid. Gin sighed as his clip board disintegrated. "Damn... Now how am I supposed to discipline the idiots?" he thought.

"Why ya yell at us?" shouted Nnoitra. "Why couldn't ya have just said good morning and told us it's time to get up?"

"That's no fun,"replied Ichimaru with a smile. "Y'all look good," added Gin.

"What ever," grumbled Yammy as he covered his shirt with his crossed arms.

Later in London, England...

Ichigo stood in awe as he stared at the glass building with the large arch. "Amazing," he thought. Wembley was a lot cooler than he thought.

"What a fragile lookin' building," said Kenpachi.

"I think it's pretty," said Yachiru popping from behind Kenpachi's shoulder. "Let's go inside, Kenny! Maybe there's more shiny stuff on the inside."

Kenpachi shrugged and went on. The other captains followed Kenpachi's lead.

"Hey wait up," said Ichigo after shaking his head from his daze.

With the Huevos...

Gin was very pleased. Wembley looked a lot better than the photos he looked up on Google. He was pacing around the green grass as his players warmed up.

Grimmjow made his soccer ball bullet toward Yammy, who punched at the ball.

Yammy successfully blocked the ball.

Gin looked up at the sky and saw the clear blue. The clouds missed the sun as they passed above. The wind was blowing softly. "Perfect," thought Gin. He looked at his players and walked over. Gin watched each player rocket a ball at Yammy, who was successfully blocking every shot.

Ichigo walked onto the field and admired the clean, white lines of the field. "This is a good day," he thought. "I'm sure the captains will have a great time." He looked at his players, who were all dressed in white soccer gear. "Go warm up," said Ichigo. He thumbed their goal.

"Alright!" yelled Yachiru. She bolted toward her goal and stood in the middle. Her small body barely covered a foot of the goal's length.

Gin noticed that Yachiru was the goalie. "Is that some kind of joke?" thought Gin with a smile. His expression faded when he saw Yachiru block all warm up shots with ease. The girl barely huffed or bent from the actions. "Oh shit," thought Gin.

Ichigo looked at the Huevos's goalie and gulped. He didn't think the giant, Yammy, would be taking up so much space in the goal. "The shots will be hard to make," he thought. Ichigo looked at his players and noticed that Kenpachi was glaring at something. He looked in Kenpachi's range and saw Nnoitra glaring back. "Did he get bigger?" thought Ichigo.

"Ya want some o' this?" growled Nnoitra at Kenpachi.

"Bring it, steroids," said Kenpachi with a smile.

"Steroids?" snarled Nnoitra.

Nnoitra's rants stopped when Gin kicked Nnoitra in the gut. Gin bent to Nnoitra's kneeling level and said, "Stop cursing like that, Toy. Ya might get us int' trouble wit ya big mouth... Next time, I'm gonna make ya sit on the bench and watch Sun Sung play ya position." He walked away.

Kenpachi faced Ichigo's thrown clip board. "You idiot!" growled Ichigo. "You can get us in trouble like that! Quit provoking the other players!" Ichigo stormed away.

Both teams stopped their warm ups when they heard a whistle. They all looked to the source of the sound. Renji stood at the center of the field with Shuhei. Both men were in their referee uniforms, and whistles hung on their necks.

"Positions," ordered Renji. He held a ball with a skull printed on it.

Gin gathered his players and said, "This is it, Huevos. It's game time. Put all of ya skills int' this. I demand that there be four goals by the end of the first half. Got that?" He put out his hand, which was joined by the team's hands. "On three," he said. "One, two, three."

"Hueco Mundo Huevos!" yelled the team. All players dispersed.

Ulquiorra and Halibel made their way to the center of the field. They met up with Toshiro, Byakuya, and Soi Fon. All were glaring in each others' direction.

"I already did the coin flip," said Renji approaching the players. "The coin has shown up for Hueco Mundo, so Soul Reapers must step back." He placed the ball by Ulquiorra's feet and blew the whistle.

Ulquiorra passed the ball to Halibel, who dribbled past Soi Fon. She continued until she got to Unohana, who took the ball away with ease. Unohana passed the ball to Shunsui.

Shunsui smiled as he got around Ulquiorra and passed the ball to Toshiro.

Toshiro received the ball and dribbled around Szayel. He got to Starrk, who wasn't leaving any sort of opening. Toshiro looked for his fellow forwards and saw a free Soi Fon. He passed the ball to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon launched the ball in the air by the opposing midfield. She launched herself in the air and spun. Her spin ended with a kick at the ball, which engulfed in flames and headed toward Yammy. Soi Fon landed on the grass with a smirk.

Yammy punched at the ball, but his fist didn't reach the ball. He saw a flash in front of him. He didn't recover from the surprise in time to save the net from the intruding ball. Yammy's eyes went wide. He looked to the front of himself, and Yammy saw Byakuya. Yammy growled and retrieved the ball. He rolled it to the center, where his forwards waited.

Gin's lip twitched. He jumped when he heard a loud roar of cheers from the crowd of soul reapers. "When did they get here?" he thought.

Halibel passed the ball to Ulquiorra, who made his way around Byakuya. The nerd boy made his way by Shunsui. Ulqiuorra launched the ball up with his foot and headed the ball. The ball flew by Shunsui. Ulquiorra followed the ball and passed it to Halibel.

Halibel saw Unohana coming at her, so she passed the ball to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow happily took the ball and shot from his position behind the Halibel. The ball spun in a crazy frenzy and aimed straight for a vulnerable spot above Yachiru's head.

"Really?" asked Yachiru with a yawn. She jumped up and kicked back at the ball. Her kick sent the ball straight between Yammy's legs and into the goal.

Gin's lip twitched again. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled in his mind. He sighed and muttered, "My players aren't doin' shit right now. What's wrong wit them?" A thought came to his mind, and Gin smiled. "They'll play like they should...and I know how to get 'em runnin'" he thought.

**That's that. Anymore suggestions before this story closes? Remember that I appreciate everyone's thoughts. :)**

**Nnoitra: Cheer for us... or else.**

**Yachiru: No! Cheer for us! (smiling)**

**me: How did you get out?**


	8. The Game's Result

**All Right! This is the last chapter to this story. This chapter is shorter... sorry. I'll talk more later. **

**Yachiru: Doesn't anyone love the Seretei Soul Reapers? :(**

**Nnoitra: Nope. :)**

**Ulquiorra: Nnoitra, aren't you supposed to be on the field?**

**Nnoitra: Maybe... So are you, but you don't see me stalking you and telling you to get back to your job. :p**

**Ulquiorra: I would never hunt trash of free will. **

**Me: How the hell are these characters slipping out of my head? My brain is broken. :(**

**Chapter 8: The Game's Result**

Gin was fuming. The first half was ending, and the Huevos were losing. Gin wanted to slap everyone of his players with his zanpaktou. He wanted to kick Nnoitra in the balls, he wanted to slap Ulquiorra, he wanted throw a shoe at Starrk, and he wanted to throw a building at Yammy. "GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled in his mind. "I taught them everything. They should know that trying to cut around Shunsui won't come out good, and they should know that trying to out maneuver Kenpachi is plain stupid."

Despite having a plain face, Ulquiorra was panicking. He couldn't get around Shunsui or Unohana. He couldn't pass the ball because the forwards weren't getting open for him. "How irritating," he thought. Ulquiorra back cut away from Shunsui and turned. He immediately kicked the ball, and the ball whizzed by everyone's head.

Yachiru spotted the ball, and a smile crept onto her face. "Come here, bally bally ball," she chanted mentally. Yachiru jumped and gave a hard kick at the ball, and the ball aimed for a high corner in Yammy's goal.

Yammy saw the ball and jumped. His hands didn't reach the ball in time, and the ball hit the net hard. Yammy looked at his net and saw a burning hole. He looked at Yachiru at the far end with wide eyes. He growled at the playful child, who was sticking her tongue out playfully.

Renji blew his whistle and announced half time.

"Huevos," sang Gin. "Please come in. I want discuss some stuff with ya." He watched his players file in one at a time. He walked back and forth as his players were all lined up. He spun happily on his heels and made his way toward Yammy. He looked up the large man and said, "Ya a big fella aren't ya, Yammy."

Yammy crossed his arms with a glare. He was about to say something back, but he was beat to the punch by Gin's shoe. The shoe hit him in between the eyes. After the shoe fell, there were holes along Yammy's face.

"Don't say a word, egg boy," said Gin with a too calm face. "Ya aren't gonna miss any shots this time." He looked to his other players and said, "I only see Ulquiorra workin' his ass off in there. Where is everybody else?" He made his way to Halibel. "You're captain for a reason, darlin'. Lead ya team on that field." Gin turned to Ulquiorra. "Don't be so tight on going for the goal. Set ya self up for the pass and possibly a chance at a goal." He looked at the rest of his players and said, "Get ya asses in gear. We are losin' seven to none. I don't want to go out with scores like that."

Shuhei blew his whistle.

"Get out there and be the best darn Huevos ya possibly can," said Gin with a brighter smile. He pointed to the field and said, "To victory!"

Grimmjow shook his head as he followed his players to the opposite side of the field. "I can't believe this," he thought. "A little brat is actually making a fool outta us."

The players positioned themselves on the field.

Yachiru sat in the middle of her goal. She was staring down at the grass and kept an ear open for the sound of a ball. She didn't look up when Renji set the ball down and had the game started.

Ulquiorra passed the ball to Halibel, who dribbled her way towards the opposing side's midfield. Ulquiorra ran farther up; he looked over his shoulder to see the ball coming towards him. He turned and did a backflip. Although his moves seemed impossible, Ulquiorra was able to hit the ball with his foot. The ball made its way past the players and ended up in Yachiru's hands.

When she tossed the ball up for a drop kick, she felt the air swish her hair. She noticed that the ball disappeared from her sight. Before she could position herself for a rebound, she saw Ulquiorra kick the ball mercilessly into the net. Yachiru's eyes bugged out in surprise. She looked at the pale man, who was walking away in total silence.

Yachiru got up and tossed the ball back to the center. She saw Kenpachi looking down at her; Yachiru's lip quivered. "Sorry, Kenny," she said. "I'll try harder."

"Don't worry about," said Kenpachi. "I'm tired of lettin' you have all the fun anyway." Kenpachi grinned.

Yachiru smiled and cheered, "All right, Kenny!"

Soi Fon passed the ball to Toshiro, who took the ball forward.

Toshiro was coming toward Szayel, who was easily avoided. He continued until he got to Starrk, who loomed over Toshiro like a wall. Toshiro didn't bother to look up, for he concentrated his power in his left leg and passed the ball to Byakuya.

Byakuya took the ball and headed towards Nnoitra. He avoided Nnoitra's hulking form and made his way to Yylfordt.

"How do ya do, brother?" greet Yylfordt. He made his way to Byakuya and slyly took the ball away. Yylfordt kicked the ball up the field toward Grimmjow.

Before Grimmjow could rocket the ball toward the goal, he saw a large grin pass his eyesight. When he didn't feel the ball at his feet, Grimmjow looked back and saw Kenpachi rocket the ball at Yammy. The ball drilled between Yammy's legs and into the goal.

"Damn," thought Gin. "How the hell did Grimmjow just let that happen?" He looked up and saw Halibel dribbling the ball.

The ball was passed to Ulquiorra, who rocketed the ball toward Yachiru.

Yachiru saw the ball coming and jumped up, but she felt the wind again. She saw Halibel nudge the ball to the side and kick the ball into the goal. Yachiru landed on the ground and turned to get the ball. She picked up the ball and bounced it in her hands as she turned. Yachiru rolled the ball to the center.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant Yachiru?" called Ichigo.

Yachiru shook her head as her face turned into a concentrated scowl. "Look out, Arrancar, here I come," she muttered. She squatted and prepared for the ball. Yachiru saw the forwards coming towards her, and she saw the same tactic. This time, Yachiru observed the movement. When Ulquiorra came in for the final kick, Yachiru took the ball and kicked it down the center of the field.

Mila Rose saw the ball headed for her, so she head butted the ball away.

The ball made its way toward Grimmjow, who took the opportunity to dribble the ball when it landed. He made his way upward and avoided Byakuya. Grimmjow didn't stop until he was in position to pass the ball to Halibel.

Halibel made her way in the open and received the ball from Grimmjow. She made the kick, which caused the ball to head toward a low end of the goal.

Before Yachiru could save the ball, Ulquiorra reinforced the team's intention.

"GOOOOL!" cheered Gin. He danced his way around his space and encouraged the crowd to support the team. He earned a large "GOOOL!"

Fifteen minutes later...

"Five minutes left, guys?" yelled Gin through a paper cone. "Y'all can do it!"

The possibilities were looking good for the Huevos, for the score was fifteen to thirteen. Ulquiorra was panting from all of the moving he was doing. He looked over and saw Halibel panting, too.

"Two more goals," thought Ulquiorra, "and I can go to sleep." He passed the ball to Halibel, who didn't bother to dribble.

Halibel kicked the ball toward the goal, where Yachiru caught the ball and landed on the ground.

Three minutes left.

Yachiru kicked the ball toward the air and hoped one of the captains were smart enough to after it. She cheered when Soi Fon was able to get the ball.

Soi Fon didn't waste her time to ensure that her players were in position; she expected them to be there. Soi Fon kicked the ball. The ball went toward Toshiro, who headed the ball to Byakuya.

Byakuya took the chance and kicked the ball into the goal.

Yammy tried to stop the ball, but his hands missed the ball by an inch. He landed on the ground in shame.

One minute left.

Ulquiorra was frustrated. One minute was not enough for him to successfully pull off three more goals for a tie. He passed the ball to Halibel. Before the female moved, Ulquiorra said, "Let us make this last goal one they will never forget."

Halibel nodded and made her way to the opposite end of the field. She passed the ball back to Ulquiorra who created a large amount of power in his leg and kicked the ball.

Thirty seconds.

The ball passed over Ukitake, who tried to head butt the ball. The ball continued on to Yachiru.

fifteen seconds.

Yachiru saw the ball coming. She looked at Ichigo and then at Kenpachi. She sighed and stepped aside. The ball passed an inch from her face. The ball went into the goal.

Time is up.

Renji blew his whistle and announced the end of the game. The residents of Soul Society went berserk with cheering.

The Huevos, however, sulked in their loss. Ulquiorra hated the happy faces of Soul Society, while Nnoitra wanted to kill Kenpachi. They were all surprised by the tackle hug received from Gin.

"My Huevos," said Gin happily. "Good job, ya great Arrancars. I knew ya could do it."

"We didn't win, ya moron," growled Nnoitra. He was able to slip from under the group. He looked down at Gin and said, "Why are ya so happy?"

Gin got up and replied, "Why so serious?" He had to chuckle, for he got that from a movie. Gin looked back at his team and announced, "Y'all actually made me proud. So proud that I want to hug Ulquiorra." When he looked for Ulquiorra, Gin noticed the Arrancar was gone.

"I think he heard you," said Grimmjow.

Back in Hueco Mundo...

Gin was happily chasing Tosen around the halls with his flame thrower. He ignored all of the warnings and threats. Fire spat out at Tosen, who flash stepped away to safety. Gin cackled happily.

"Man, he's nuts," said Szayel, who saw the soul reaper giggling crazily. He continued his walk toward the lab.

**I'm sure that ending sucked... Oh well. Tee Hee... Nnoitra was a good boy this time.**

**Go ahead and comment...or not. Let me know how y'all felt about this story. Please make suggestions for the next story. (Next story is about Rugby.)**

**The next story will be called "Rugby Gin."**

**Yachiru: We won? That's a surprise. I thought you were gonna make the Huevos win.**

**me: Well, ya see-**

**Nnoitra: Yeah! What's up with that? And don't call me a good boy.**

**me: I decided to make the rivalry interesting. **

**Ulquiorra: Morons...**


End file.
